


Being Famous is Exhausting

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates touring.  For the prompt: “Dean/Cas, rock stars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Famous is Exhausting

Dean flops down in a chair in his trailer. “Remind me again why a world tour was a good idea?”

“Because it will make us money?” Cas replies.

Dean groans. “What good is money if you’re not alive to enjoy it?”

“Stop being melodramatic.”

“I’m serious, man. Three shows this week, another four next week, in five different countries…how are you still moving?”

Bobby had gotten it into his head that the band should go on a world tour to celebrate their latest album release. So for the past two months Raised From Perdition had been touring the globe and it’d be another five months until they were done. Dean hated touring. Private jet or not, he was always convinced they were going to crash in flames.

Ash and Andy are having a blast, getting stoned and sleeping with groupies and generally being the definition of debauched rock stars. Dean, as lead singer, tried to set a better example, but it didn’t really work.

Cas just thought all of them were insane.

“I may never move again,” Dean moans.

Cas gives a long-suffering sigh and slithers into his lap. “Not even to the bed?”

Dean grins and pulls him closer, his exhaustion vanishing. “I could maybe be persuaded to move that far.”


End file.
